


Deal of a Lifetime

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being crippled Amelia called Crowley to fix her legs since Castiel was unable to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal of a Lifetime

After getting home I got food and went straight to my room sitting on the bed and looking around, Dean had moved my stuff to the room across from his just incase I fell or needed help. He and Sam had made the room wheelchair accessible, I climbed into the bed as my chair rolled away and toppled making me roll my eyes. I pushed myself to a sitting position and picked up the tray of food from my dresser as Dean ran in and sighed looking at me worried. I looked away and ate in silence, I did not want to speak to anyone other than who I was planning on calling. Dean sighed and kissed my head.

“Me and Sam are heading out on a hunt… you’ll be okay in here won’t you?” he asked and I smirked nodding, “There’s take out menus in the kitchen and money in the usual places… I’ll come see you before we go away…”

I nodded and hugged him, no matter how hard I tried to ignore or stay mad at the older Winchester I couldn’t. I hugged him and he lifted me off of the bed before smirking and carrying me to the couches in the library, he knew it was my favourite place to chill. He left me before coming back with my wheelchair and food. He smiled and sat with me while we could hear Sam packing everything up.

“You know we’re going to find a way to fix this…” Dean muttered and I nodded before he sighed, “I know you blame me… and I blame me too… I know you can’t hunt until you’re used to the chair and even then I don’t particularly want you hunting just incase something happens…” Dean paused and I sighed, “But Sam’s made you a gym to get your strength up… and who knows you’ve proved doctors wrong before and Cas is going to try and fix your legs so you might be able to walk soon…” he smiled and I saw real hope in his beautiful green eyes which made me smile, but I was making sure I could walk again.

It took hours for Sam and Dean to finally leave and then Castiel was the only one left in the bunker. I grabbed the book I needed and rolled to the room I had angel proofed. I opened the book and smirked, I closed the door hearing Castiel call my name, this would have to be quick. I closed my eyes and then muttered the words of the spell hearing someone appear and as I opened my eyes Crowley was staring down at me confused.

“You know magic?” he muttered and I smiled to him before he saw the chair and he smirked, “So its a deal you want…”

“We don’t have long. Cas is calling me and if he sees you he’s going to get Dean. Remember you owe me Crowley and I’m calling up that favour.” I smirked and Crowley’s eyes narrowed, “Remember I gave you my daddy’s soul…you said you owed me… we need to talk.” I began and heard Castiel on the other side of the door.

“Amelia don’t do this!” he yelled and I rolled my eyes before the sound of wings faded and I cursed, he was away for Dean.

“Quickly then little Amelia… before Squirrel comes back and you’re in trouble…” He smirked.

I glared, “Because I gave you his soul I pissed off Abbaddon’s followers, he had made a deal to them that his soul was theirs… now I understand you don’t want them to gain more help. They’re after my soul and I’ve heard they’ve got someone to block my way upstairs. So you’re going to fix me or they’ll get me.” I smirked and Crowley looked at me.

“You were never going upstairs sweetheart. But you’re right I don’t want them getting your soul, its too pretty…” he smirked and clicked his fingers, “Well you better get up… and I’ll be coming to speak with you later… Now let me go before Squirrel comes back…” he said and I muttered a few words releasing him and watching him disappear as the door was opened and I stood turning to see Dean with his gun, his face dropped and he froze staring at me in shock.

“What have you done Amelia?” he muttered and lowered his gun before looking at me, “Why would you deal with Crowley?”

“I had leverage and Crowley owed me…” I began but Dean turned and walked away making me pause, did I make Dean hate me? He just walked away as Sam stared at me, I was an idiot…

“Amelia what did you do?” Sam whispered and I could hear his judgement and disappointment which made me look over to him, tears threatening to spill.

“I did what I had to!” I snapped and walked away from him to your room, slamming the door closed and sliding a chair under the handle to keep it closed.

Looking around the room I sighed and picked up my spell books looking them over before packing them in a small suitcase. I grabbed some clothes and sat on my bed staring at the picture I kept on my beside table from my birthday with the boys we were laughing and looked happy. Why did I have to screw up and make them hate me, I finished packing my things and changed into my hunting jeans, a white t-shirt and one of Sam’s old shirts I picked up my thigh holster and paused before pulling my jeans on I slid that on and clipped my knife to it before grabbing another thigh holster and fixing it to my other thigh and clipping my pistol to it. I dressed and packed my other weapons into a backpack along with some salt and paint before I looked to the door listening to see if the boys were near but it was silent. Sighing I opened the small window above my bedside table and climbed on it looking once more to see that I hadn’t left anything of value. My phone lay lying on the bed and the room was pristine like it had been before I had ever joined the boys. Once I was happy I grabbed the two bags and shoved them through the open window before pulling myself through. As I closed the window I heard Sam shouting my name, probably for dinner or for yet another “chat”. I picked up the bags and pulled a hex bag out of my pocket before I walked into the forest, I didn’t want to be found right now especially by angels or demons.

I walked through the forest towards the town sighing and letting tears fall, blaming the cold air for the chill down my spine. I heard shouting and knew the brothers had found my room was empty, they were probably worried but that didn’t matter now I had to get out of here. I reached an old car dealership and bought the most mundane car I could that had a deep boot the dealer filled her up for me for free and gave me a good discount, I must really look awful. After I climbed into the car I drove back along the road passing the bunker and seeing Dean going to the impala, he was tense and was looking off into the distance not even realising I was driving past him, easiest way to be invisible around Winchesters- go ordinarily boring. I drove for a long time and parked in a hotel, they’d check motels for all of my alias’ so more expensive hotels mean. I began hunting once more after a few days hiding. I did small hunts that the brothers would leave for other hunters because they had bigger fish to fry. Keeping quiet in the towns creating new alias’ and watching for that same black sheen of the impala. Whenever that car rolled into town I rolled right back out. Days turned into weeks and after running into another hunter by accident they told me the brothers had a search out for me, that they had been going on any leads from old and new hunters. 

“Amelia… they’re worried about you, I mean how long have you been alone? What have you even been doing?” The hunter asked and pulled out their phone, they tried to hide it from you but you saw the slight movement, they were calling Sam or Dean, “Amelia have you been hunting alone?”

“Bite me.” I snapped and walked away as they tried to chase after me but I slipped into the crowds easily and quickly packed before leaving the town, this had been the third time I had gone without sleep after my last big case.

I reached a town that was pretty unimpressive, booking a hotel room I grabbed my bags and headed up to the room locking the door and hooking the chain on before checking all the windows so I was locked in. I drew the curtains and didn’t even bother turning the light on to change clothes I collapsed on the soft bed and fell asleep in an instant sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. The sun pierced through the curtains and as you sat up something was off in the room, grabbing your gun you looked around the room, the chain was off the door and the familiar sound of someone picking a lock was barely audible. I ran to the door slamming the chain back on and listening to the other side of the door.

“Sammy why won’t it open? Cas said she was asleep and he took the chain off… Come on Sammy don’t let me down now,” a voice you remembered from many moons ago.  
Cursing as I grabbed my bags and car keys hearing the brothers cursing and trying to unlock the door once more I ran to the window opening it silently and looking down, the drop wasn’t too big and would only mean a sprained ankle at worse. Slipping out of the window as the door was opened but the chain held it steady making Dean curse. I dropped to the floor and rolled aside feeling my knife cut into my side but I couldn’t stop so I ran to my car and started it, luckily the hotel allowed me to pay for the room upfront and as I drove off I groaned seeing a phone sticking out of my backpack, someone had planted it on me. Cursing I threw the phone away and sped off, I had been away from these people for long enough I didn’t want them to find me. I pulled out my old phone which didn’t even have gps and dialled Dean’s phone number. He picked up after half a ring and the anger in his voice was evident.

“Amelia? What the hell!” he snapped and I winced looking down and seeing blood slowly turning my tank top a lovely red, “Why are you doing this to us… I never meant to upset you… please answer me Amelia…”

“Dean you still don’t realise the obvious. I don’t want to be found. Leave me alone, I made peace with the past. You should too,” I snapped, I hadn’t spoken to him in three months and constantly hiding was becoming very draining, “Please just stop…”

“No. Amelia I promised you when you joined us I’d protect you… I’m not letting you go alone. At least tell me you haven’t been hunting alone… please don’t do something as stupid as that.” He muttered and I sighed, he got all the information he needed from that sigh, “You’ve still been hunting… and apparently alone. Amelia please… let us help you or at least see you again. I just want to know you’re safe. Crowley has been going crazy he said you’re even hidden from him… please we just want to help you.”  
I sighed and sped up not wanting to be close to the brothers, “I can’t Dean. And there’s a reason Crowley and Castiel can’t find me… I’ve got hex bags blocking them. I’m not stupid…” My voice tailed off as I pulled aside and turned the car engine off, “Bye Dean…”

I hung up and winced as I pulled my top up seeing the cut, looking at my bag I sighed, the knife had pierced through the lining. I grabbed the first aid kit and stitched up my knife wound before wrapping a bandage around my stomach and pulling off the white top, pulling on one of Dean’s old shirts looking down, I knew I missed the brothers but I couldn’t go back not after the way they looked at me. Like I was a monster, like I was nothing to them anymore.


End file.
